Theres always something new
by nmccullough
Summary: Aang and Katara have defeated the fire lord and are now flying to the Kiosi island to visit Sokka and Suki. While on the island Sokka and Suki exchange their true feelings for each other. Rated M for later chapters. First story so no flames please.
1. Arrival

**There's always something new**

**In this story Katara and Aang have defeated the fire lord and are returning to Kiosi island to visit Sokka and Suki. Sokka and Suki have been dating for about a year. Where they will revile there true feelings.**

* * *

Katara and Aang have been traveling on Appa for about a month just so that they can see Sokka again. Sokka had left with Suki after they defeated the fire lord. They had traviled back to her village so hey could repair it and so that Sokka could spend some time with Suki. Katara and Aang have been out on there own for a while. Aang has been with Tophe learning earth bending. Katara has been seeing Jet. She's helping to straiten him out. She's also had some time to think about everything.

" Do you know how much longer?" Aang said in an impatient tone.

" From what I can tell we should be able to see the island soon." Said Katara looking at the map she held in her hands.

Soon Aang was bouncing up and down with delight that he could see the island. On the shores there was a group waiting for there arrival. Sokka and Suki were at the front hand in hand hoping that even though they like having company they were hoping for some alone time. Appa slowly lowered himself onto the docking area. Katara was the first to get off. She ran and hugged Sokka.

" I'm glad to see you too sis." Sokka said between breaths as Katara was hugging him really tight.

" Hey, hows it going?" Aang asked as soon as Katara let go of Sokka.

" Fine. Why don't you guys start to unload your stuff. Were having dinner in a hour." Sokka called as he walked away.

As soon as they were back in there own room Suki looked at Sokka.

"Why are you making that face?" Sokka said with a questioning look.

" Well I don't think that were going to be getting any alone time with those two around." Suki said looking around her room.

" Well I'm sorry that Katara wanted to come visit so bad. You know how bad she misses people." Sokka said looking at what Suki was doing.

" Yeah well why couldn't they have come later?" Suki said has she struggled with her new dress.

" Well I wish they had come later too but that's not my fault." Sokka said.

He moved over towards Suki to try to help her get the dress untangled. After they had figured out how to get the stupid dress on ,they sat on there bed to think...

* * *

**Yes I know its short but I will try to make the chapters longer next time. Its rated M for later chapters. This is my first story so please no flames.**


	2. The party

**Theres always something new**

**Okay this is my new chapter. So Sokka and Suki were sitting on there bed thinking. The town is throwing a big party for the return of the Avatar. Is there going to me anything to rise the temperature? You'll see if you read on.**

* * *

"Sokka I know that we're going to have fun tonight even if your sister and the avatar are there". Suki said with some hatred in her voice in her mentioning of Sokka's sister.

"Suki you know that she's not that bad. She does can be bossy but I'm not going to let her interfere". Sokka promised.

As they were walking towards the entrance to the party Katar and Aang stopped them. Katara squeezed in between her brother and Suki. Suki's temper rose as she was bumped out of her conversation with Sokka. Suki felt sorry for Aang who had to deal with her all the time. Suki moaned at the thought of being stuck with Katara. Sokka looked at Suki to see if she was alright but he already knew that the answer was no. Sokka then turned around and flung Katara into Aangs arms.

"You two go and have fun now". Said Sokka grabbing Suki's hand and heading in the other direction with Suki trailing behind.

While Aang was blissfully happy to have Katara in his arms he knew that she had just gotten onto Suki's nerves and that it would be better if they stayed away from them for as long as possible.

OoOoOOOOooo

"Thank goodness you took me away from her. I was so close to just caging her up in a box of dirt." Suki kissed Sokka and started to dance to the music in the background.

"Well you know that I to can only take so much of my sister to. I just hope that she got the hints that she is really not wanted."

Oh and did Katara know that. She knew that she was going to have to keep an eye them for a while. Katara knew what her brother and Suki had in mind and she didn't like it one bit. She was in the process of thinking of what to do about to do to help Sokka realize that Suki only want him for that one thing. Suki really liked Sokka but Katara was so head busy that she thought other wise. Aang saw the look in Katara's face and thought that it would be smart to start to dance to get her mind on something else.

"Hey Katara do you want to dance with me?" Aang looked shyly at the floor. Katara saw that Aang was looking at the floor. She knew that Aang was embarrassed to be asking her.

"Aang I would love to dance with you" Katara smiled and grabbed hold of Aang's soft hands and started to dance to the music. Aang rapped his arms around Katara's waist. Katara was thinking and didn't see that Aang was staring at her.

OoOoOOOOooo

On the other side e of the dance floor there was Sokka and Suki who were trying to have a good time. They were dancing to a slow song when the head person in charge started to talk.

"Hey everybody listen up. We on Kiosi island are happy and pleased to announce the arrival of the Avatar." Everyone went up into cheer. Aang started to walk up to the stage when he spotted Sokka and Suki trying to sneak out. They were stopped when the King of the island called them up to the stage for the innovation they gave out to the Avatar. Sokka and Suki got up on stage. Everybody started to cheer knowing that these two were responsible for the being of the Avatar. They all started to take there seats at the dinner table. There were many conversations going on around. Nobody was really paying attention to Sokka and Suki they just so happened to be playing a little footsies under the table. All of a sudden Suki's foot slipped and hit Katara in the leg. Katara looked at her suspiciously but just put it in the back of her mind. Tonight was for Aang and that was all she wanted to think about. Suki saw the look and poked Sokka just to let him know about the suspicion. Sokka understood what she was trying to say and nodded. After having eaten they both went to the bar that was set up and had a few. Sokka and Suki went out on the dance floor and started to dance. They were about to leave when Katara came up.

"You guys look like you might need some help." Katara asking while squeezing in between them.

"No Katara I think were just fine." They both said at the exact same time.

But Katara just stayed. As they were walking Sokka started to walk up ahead. Which left Katara and Suki together? Katara knew that this was her only chance.

"Suki I know that you love my brother but I don't want you to use him." Katara said looking at Suki.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Suki asked.

"Well I know what you two are thinking of and I don't like."

"You are such and ass you know you can go tie in hell." Suki said and stormed off to join Sokka.

"Do you know what she just said to me?"

"No ,what baby?"

"She just told me that we shouldn't do it." Suki said looking offended

"You know that the only one I want is you and I know that goes for you. So I say that we should go back and have the time of our lives tonight."

At that they both ran to there room still a little drunk and locked the doors.

OoOoOOOOooo

* * *

**Cliffhanger. Hope that you like it and am glad that you read it. I will need three reviews and then I will post the next chapter. **


	3. The night

**Theres always something new**

Ch 2

**I've received 3 reviews. I had to get another chapter up so that my friend wouldn't kill me. The first time I checked my e-mails I found that I had 4 reviews waiting for me. I had to write this chapter at night for I didn't have time during the day.**

* * *

_Sokka and Suki ran back to there room and closed the door_

They both were laughing by the time they had locked the door and were sitting on there bed. Suki was trying to get her dress off while Sokka got his suit off. After much struggling with the dress she finally got it off. After she got the dress off she got into her PJ's. Sokka was changing into his PJ's to. When Sokka walked into the room he was blown away. Suki had her hair down and her hips were much larger when she had her hands on them.

"Wow! You look wonderful." Sokka said as he walked closer to her.

"Why, thanks. You sure are such a gentlemen right now." Suki whipped a hair away from sokka's face.

Suki started to walk away when she felt Sokka's hands on her hips. Sokka gave a little tug on her clothes and drew her in so that she was leaning against his body.Suki turned around and put her hands on Sokka's strong, muscular chest. She loved the feel of it against her soft hands. Sokka loved the presence of Suki touching him. Sokka leaned over and gave Suki a kiss on the lips. After he said.

"You know I'm not that drunk." Suki knew what he was saying and returned the kiss saying. "I know." After Sokka went in for another kiss and went deeper. He kissed her until they needed to take a breath. Sokka's tongue was at the edge of Suki's lips asking for entrance. When Suki let his tongue in Sokka moved it gently around her mouth.Suki pulled out but Sokka had other idea's and pulled her back in. While they were kissing Sokka started to unbutton Suki's PJ shirt leaving her with only a green bra. Suki knew what Sokka was doing so after her shirt was shed she put her hands under his shirt and slowly pulled it over his head. There kiss grew even deeper when Sokka's pants came off and fell to the floor leaving only his boxers. As well he also undid Suki's to leave him to look at her green underwear. Sokka braced Suki's waist as he slowly moved her over towards the bed. He laid Suki down on her back and ever so gently he laid on top of her. While on top of her Sokka was busy with the latch on Suki's bra. When he got it off he got to his boxers and her underwear. Suki was well aware but was enjoying herself. Sokka got off Suki and asked the big question.

"Are you sure your ready for this?"

"Yes. Sokka I couldn't be more ready."

Sokka started to kiss up Suki's stomach. While he was kissing his hand was rubbing lightly up and down the inside of her leg.Suki let out a little moan of pleasure. Sokka knew that she liked it and wanted to make her groan even more. He moved his hands so he was holding her boobs. He was kissing her lips again. He started to message her boobs and playing with her nipple. Suki started to moan constantly. Sokka stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Suki asked puzzled.

"Is it something I did wrong?"

"No you did nothing wrong. It's because this part is going to really hurt."

"Come on Sokka I can't wait any longer." Suki said in a desperate voice.

Sokka moved slowly at this part. He slowly put his manhood into Suki. Suki let out a small scream of pain. Sokka stopped.

"Suki are you sure you want me to go on?"

"Yes Sokka every things fine."

After that she was fine and she buckled her pelvis in rhythm of Sokka. After about an hour Sokka stopped and took his manhood out of Suki. He lay beside her.

"That was the best thing ever." Said Sokka.

"Yea I know. You know that I will never forget this night Sokka."

"Neither will I."

After laying there for about half and hour they both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Wow that was hard to write. I wrote it all on paper so it was a lot bigger. Hope that you like my first lemon. I'm going to wait until I have 5 or 6 reviews before I put up my next chapter. I had 4 reviews by the time I got home and on the computer so I really had to get the next chapter up. Well hope you liked it and please review.**


	4. someone new

Someone new

Chapter 4

**Okay so ive been away all summer so im sort of out of the typing thing. sorry if its not that good. and i really don't mind if you flame. If you have any advice I will always take it and also if you have an idea I might just use it in my story.

* * *

**

_..They both fell asleep._

Katara was waiting outside there room door in the morning just standing their waiting for them. She wanted to know what they did and she thought that the only why to find that out was to eez drop. While she was waiting outside the door she could faintly smell a sweet yet sour smell coming out from the room. what she didn't know was that that was the smell of sex.

The alarm went off in sokka's room. he turned over to see suki laying there. he kissed on the lips and got out of bed. he went and started to have a shower. at that moment suki woke up and went into the bathroom and joined him in the shower. at first he was surprised to see her there but after a while he got used to the idea. after showering they both got dressed for breakfast.

katara was still outside the door. she was also still slightly hung over from the night before. after sokka and suki ran off she had gone back and in her rage she had managed to get drunk. aang to his pleasure had to carry her to her room.

So as you can imagine she was shocked to see her brother and suki open the door and have her fall on the floor at there feet. katara quickly got up and looked at the two of them. after a few seconds she walked off towards breakfast.

"oh man was she just eez dropping again?" sokka said in an angry tone.

"don't worry about it sokka i think that i know someone that could get her mind off use and lucky for use hes coming to down in two hours." suki said has she whispered in sokka's ear.

sokka nodded his head in agreement and together they walked off down the hall hand in hand. both of them remembering what had happened the night before. they got in the doorway of the dinning room when aang meet up with them. katara was only a few paces behind them keeping a good eye on the two of them.

"so how is everone this fine morning." aang chirped out in awarm voice that made everyone happy.

without answering the question together they walked into the dinning room where the food was just being put out on the tables.

"breakfast is served Avatar aang." the servant said with a little bow to aang. aang blushed a little but sat down and started to dig into the fruit, meat, pastries and other treats that had been made. sokka and suki sat beside each other and katara sat beside aang. the whole time they were eating sokka had his hand on suki's knee. slowly he had been moving it in a circular motion. by the time the had finished his hand was all the way at the top of her thigh. at this point suki let out a squeal. everyone looked at her and she blushed. katara cleared her voice and started to talk to them like nothing had really happened when the doorbell rang. the servant sent the person in.

When he walked threw the doors that lead into the dinning room katara fainted. aang looked and saw why but before he could help katara zuko was already by her side undoing her top buttons she that she could breath. he then sent the servant to go get a damp towel for her.

"sorry about my sister." sokka apologied. " she didn't know that you were coming."

"that's okay. you know what. you guys shouldn't let this interfere with your busy schedules. ill stay here and take care of her while you three go off and have fun." Zuo says looking just so innocent.

Sokka and suki took that as a sign and split before he would change his mind. but aang wasn't so eager to leave. even thou zuko did look different he knew that there was still bad zuko in him. But he knew that katara need some space so he left to go to his room just incase. knowing that there had to be some room in this huge house that would be sound proof he set out to fined it. he walk for about half an hour before he found one that looked better then a normal room. he set katara down on the sofa. she had been going in and out during the hole time. she slowly opened her eyes for the 8 time since she had passed out. the first thing that she saw was zuko smiling at her looking friendly. she smiled back just to be polite. he came over to her he knew that she was wondering why she was in a sound proof room with him.

Zuko sat beside her. she was about to sit up when she noticed that one of her buttons was undone. zuko took notice of this and waited till she did it up then undid it again.

"why did you do that?" katara asked looking very puzzled.

"you are going to need to breath." he replied with a smug look.

he then slowly picked her up and walked over to the bed. this was the thing he had been waiting for and now that he had his chance he wouldn't lose it. he layed her down on the bed and straddled her. she began to get the idea when he undid her shirt and threw it on the floor. he then expertly striped her to just her skin than he striped himself.

"what katara? I thought that you would want this after being around aang all the time." Zuko didn't let her have the chance to reply he quickly put a clothe in her mouth and tied it around her head.

Karata tried to scream but it didn't go threw the clothe. zuko quickly took advantage of her and thrust his manhood into her. she let out a squeal of pain as he started to thrust wildly in and out of her. after about five minutes he started to bruise her with the trust. he did her all the ways he knew how. he just loved the fealing of her. she was so soft but that might just be because she couldn't do anything. after about two hours he stopped. by that time she had cummed up big time and she was also bleeding he got off of her and got dressed. what zuko didn't know was that aang had heard katara scream and at the moment was trying to find her. zuko was just about to go out the door when Aang opened it. he was so mad at this time that he blew zuko back just by opening the door. zuko hit the wall. he was not as strong because he had just screwed katara. aang saw katara on top of the bed all bloody. her eyes were shut in pain and fear. aang went over to her and took a sheet and placed it on top of her.

then he turned to zuko and started to throw air whips at him. all of a sudden he ragged out and lashed zuko with a bolder. he then took four other bolders and caged him in so that he could take care of katara without worry.

Aang turned towards katara again. he was beside her in a moment. he undid the clothe around her mouth and let her breath normaly. he then took away the old sheets and grabbed her new ones he carefully put them around her and carried her towards her room she that she could take a shower calm down she that she could tell him what had just happened. Aang waited for her untill she got out and explained how zuko had just raped her. she told aang that she hurt and wanted to go see the doctor to get it looked at. she was still lightly bleeding so he didn't protest. at the doctors she had stopped bleeding the doctor told her that she had...

* * *

**hoped that you liked it and that i did a good enough job to get lots of reviews. i'll try to be quicker with my next chapter. im going to wait till i have about 4 or 5. thanx**


	5. so very sorry

**hey it's me again i know that i haven't updated for so long.**

**im so sorry about that.**

**ive had a bit of writters block and with school have been really busy.**

**im hoping that after chappie 6 u guys could help me out with some of the plots.**

**the help would be greatly nice.**

**hope to be getting chapie 6 up soon. and sorry again for the wait i feal very sorry.**

**-nmccullough  
**

* * *


	6. The one I love

There's always something new

Chapter 5

**Hi. This is not nmccullough writing this. Its Hellomoto22. I'm writing this because nmmcullogh can't for some odd reason. Well it doesn't matter. So this is Hellomoto22 writing for nmccullogh.

* * *

**_At the doctors she had stopped bleeding the doctor told her that she was......._

Perfectly fine. There was nothing wrong with her at all. She wasn't pregnant and the bleeding was natural. Katara nodded and then left the doctor's office. Aang followed her. She didn't say anything until they were back at the house.

" I'm alright. Nothing's wrong with me." Katara said.

Aang smiled.

" That's good to hear." Aang stated.

Katara just nodded slightly then looked away. Aang could tell that she was trying not to cry. Aang walked her back to his room and sat her down.

" Katara I know that the doctor said you were fine physically but are you alright mentally?" Aang asked.

Katara shook her head then she began to cry. Aang put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. She continued to cry until Sokka came in. He walked over to her and embraced her.

" Oh Katara I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left him alone with you." Sokka said, hugging her tighter.

" I don't blame you Sokka." Katara said.

Sokka let go of her then nodded. Then he faced Aang.

" Me and Suki have to go out. Can you please take care of Katara for me. And if Zuko comes back then you can air whip the crap outta him. Hell you can use any of the elements as long as you hurt him and hurt him good." Sokka said then left.

As soon as he left Katara began to cry again. Aang just held her close and tried to comfort her.

" Katara is there something else wrong?" Aang asked.

" I-Its just that.....I wanted my first time to be special and I wanted it with someone special. But now that's been taken away from me." Katara said when she had finished crying.

" I understand what you mean. I'm saving myself for someone special too." Aang said.

" Do you think you'll find her?" Katara asked.

" I already have." Aang said then kissed the top of her head.

Katara gasped and pulled away. Aang looked down to the ground.

" I-I'm sorry." Aang said.

Katara didn't know how to react. Did she love Aang?

" I need to think for a bit." Katara said then left.

She wandered around the grounds and found a Sakura tree. She sat under it and stared up at the sky. She thought back to all the times she had with Aang and the time he kissed her before they fought the Fire Lord. She thought about how Aang was always there for her and how he protected her in anyway he could.

It was getting dark by the time she made her way to the dinning hall. She could hear shouting so she quickened her pace. When she got closer she could make out the voices. It was Sokka and Aang.

" I DON'T CARE IF SHE NEEDED TO BE ALONE. YOU SHOULD HAVE GONE WITH HER!" Sokka yelled.

" I'M RESPECTING HER WISHES. I'M SURE SHE DIDN'T GO VERY FAR ANYWAY. BESIDES DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO ACTUALLY LET HER GO?" Aang shouted back.

" WELL OBVIOUSLY NOT THAT HARD SEEING AS HOW YOU DID LET HER GO. IF IT WAS ME I WOULDN'T HAVE LET HER OUT OF MY SIGHT. YOU MUST NOT CARE ALL THAT MUCH FOR HER." Sokka spat.

Katara could see a blue light coming from the dinning area.

" Oh crap." She said and raced in.

Aang was in his avatar state and was glaring at Sokka. Sokka was backing up and Suki was looking scared.

" NO AANG DON'T." Katara screamed and ran forward.

Aang looked at her and his expression softened. The blue light dimmed until it was gone. Aang looked at the ground.

" I'm sorry Katara. I don't know what got over me." Aang murmured.

" It's ok. I understand your reason. Sokka provoked you." Katara said.

" Hey thats not fair Katara. He was about to kill me and your giving him sympathy!" Sokka said angrily.

Aang looked up at Sokka.

" I'm so sorry Sokka. I never meant to lose control like that. I'll understand if you hate me." Aang said.

" Aw I don't think I could hate you for very long. I guess it was just my brotherly instincts acting up. I'm sorry I provoked you Aang." Sokka said.

Aang nodded and then gave a small smile.

" Well...lets eat!" Suki said.

Dinner was served and everyone ate in peace. No one really spoke about much and even if someone did try to start a conversation it usually died within a few minutes. Finally everyone was done. Suki and Sokka left for some alone time.

" Well I guess I'll be going to bed then." Aang said, getting up to leave.

Katara grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Aang gave her a questioning look.

" Katara?" Aang said.

He was caught off guard when Katara crushed her lips to his. His eyes widened in surprise but then closed when he realised what was happening. Katara pulled away then moved closer to his ear.

" Meet me at the pool in five minutes." She whispered then left.

Aang stood there dumbfounded for a second then walked off to his room to change into his swim trunks. He got to the pool and found Katara in a very revealing swim suit. It was light blue and just barely covered her important areas.

" K-Katara...what kind of bathing suit is that?" Aang asked.

" Its nice isn't it. Suki bought it for me." Katara said walking over to Aang.

Aang couldn't help but stare at her. As she came closer he looked away blushing.

" Its ok. You can look." Katara said.

Aang looked at her again then blushed and dived into the pool. Katara smiled and gently slipped into the pool.

She swam up behind Aang and hugged him.

" I've had time to think. And I think I love you too."Katara said.

" Really?" Aang said turning around to face her.

" Yes Aang. But I need to be sure. So we'll have to have sex." Katara said.

" W-what?" Aang asked.

" I need to have sex with you Aang. Don't you wanna have sex with me too." Katara said in a flirty tone.

" Well yeah but whats gotten into you. You normally wouldn't act this way." Aang said.

" I figured I'd just let myself go. You are the one I want to be with Aang, I'm sure of it. But I want to be completely sure. So please. Just fuck me." Katara said.

Aang's eyes widened for a second then he nodded in agreement. Katara smiled and began to kiss him. They're lips meshed together and Katara opened her mouth to allow Aang's tongue to explore. His tongue touched her's and then they began a battle for dominance. Aang's hand's explored her body and Katara's explored his. He started to undo her top and she helped him, their kiss never breaking. Finally her top was off and Aang released her from the kiss.

He began to massage her breasts, earning a moan from Katara. Just the sight of her bare chest was enough to make Aang hard but her moaning made him harder. He moved his head down to her boobs and began to lick and suck them. Katara continued to moan in pleasure. She arched her back, giving him more access. While Aang's mouth was on one side, his hand was massaging the other. When he figured the nipple had enough he moved his mouth to the right one and his hand massaged the left.

Katara was still moaning but now she was rubbing Aang's member. Aang groaned as he felt Katara's touch through his swim trunks. Then all of a sudden Suki appeared.

* * *

**OK well I hope you enjoyed that. Yes this was all nmccullough's idea but I wrote it! So anyway plz review and tell me if I'm a good writer ok?**


End file.
